Travelling Tsuna (REWRITTEN Ver)
by zairaswift
Summary: Tsuna ends up as a sort of test-subject of the new and modified 10-year Bazooka. For original readers of the original story, this story's plot is changed but in the beginning it is pretty much the same. :) Thankyou for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**As you know, this story is a rewritten version of the original Travelling Tsuna. I wasn't pleased with the progress so yeah. It is pretty similar, however I will changing the plot so I can continue it.**

**Let's hope this does as well as Travelling Tsuna, the original!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

_One day, _thought Tsuna, _I will escape this place and live free from this. _

He was referring paperwork as hell. How can you blame him? I mean, if you were in his place, you'll be trying to finish a set amount of paperwork every day, starting early in the morning to late at night. You probably couldn't take one step out of the office and throughout the day, you could survive on tea and coffee to stay awake (and somewhat alive) and from being depressed, he would have snacks often.

Just as he was thinking of means to finish everything faster, Lambo storms into the room. Looking up from his work, Tsuna waited for the teenager to say something.

"Tsuna!"

"Lambo, if you want to play, play with someone else. Anyways, you're 15 now, you can go _outside._" Tsuna cringed at his own word of 'outside.' Oh how much he longed for freedom.

"Yada! Can you please help me with something?" he asked. Hoping it would benefit as time not doing paperwork, Tsuna relented and nodded.

"Okay! Just turn around," says Lambo.

As Tsuna turns around, from the corner of his eye, he could spot the glint of the purple bazooka.

_Damn you Lambo. _He thought as he was enveloped with green, instead of pink, clouds.

As soon as the explosion went off, Giannini walks into the room where all the paperwork was messed up in a heap and as if they were blown up.

"Lambo, did you use your bazooka on Tsuna?" asked Giannini, afraid of the consequences of the newly modified bazooka. The bazooka instead would make him travel from place to place, different worlds and currently the bazooka would take him to the Spirit World for the dead.

Like always, Gokudera needed to check on Tsuna, but instead of finding the dark looking room of papers, he found Giannini and Lambo arguing.

"You stupid cow, what did you do this time?" growled Gokudera. Then noticing the room layout, he continued, "You used the bazooka on Juudaime, didn't you?!"

"He said he'd help me, Bakadera!" says Lambo, sticking his tongue out.

Getting more serious, Gokudera threatened the kid with a single mini-dynamite stick, where his tongue had previously been.

"If he doesn't come back within 15 minutes, I will make sure you will have nothing sweet for an entire month. And if you break that rule, there _will _be dire consequences," he says to the teen. He snatched the bazooka away from the teenager's hands and passed it onto Giannini who began frantically searching for any settings that have been on.

_Colour of smoke: GREEN_

_Mode: World Skipper_

_Location: Spirit World_

_Duration: 3 Earth Days to 1 Spirit World Day_

"Three days… GOKUDERA-SAN IT WAS SET ON THREE DAYS!" cried Giannini.

"You stupid technician, SHUT UP! YOU DON'T NEED TO BLOODY SHOUT!" shouted Gokudera, probably twice as loud as Giannini.

By the time Juudaime would return, the entire mansion would probably be blown up. The job as the Right-Hand Man of Juudaime would mean keeping the mansion together and making sure the pineapple head and carnivore don't destroy the mansion faster than he can fix it.

He sighed, but soon brightened up. He HAD to impress Juudaime, or he would never be called a proper 'Right-Hand Man,' but, in the process of getting out of the office, he was met by a very angry skylark in his black pyjamas.

"You have disturbed the peace of my sleep."

"Where am I….?" said Tsuna.

He looked around to find nothing familiar. It was very quiet for a town. Frowning, he followed the road which led closer to a mansion.

On the gates of the mansion was the Vongola Crest and since there were no guards in sight, it meant that it was definitely not the future, for Gokudera was bent on security, even if it prevents Tsuna from exiting or entering the mansion.

He went through the gates when his ring started to glow. The feeling was very familiar since the last time it glowed, was when Giotto was with him. Giotto.

Upon knocking on the door, an arrow, with destructive force, made its way through the thick door and only centimetres away from his forehead.

_I'm going to die here. And if everyone else finds out I died here, I'm going to live through hell again, _thought Tsuna.

Gathering up courage, he knocked on the door and on the third knock, the door opened up to reveal a familiar man- blond hair, long cape, soft orange eyes, dying will flame, Vongola ring. That's definitely how to classify Giotto.

"Decimo?"

"Giotto. Where the hell am I?" asked Tsuna, slightly dazed from shock.

_Does this mean that I'm dead? I mean Giotto is and… DAMN YOU LAMBO! _Thought Tsuna.

"Ah-" started Giotto, just to be interrupted by another arrow flying towards Tsuna. Now sensing the danger of the arrow, Tsuna went into Hyper Dying Will mode to freeze the arrow in its tracks. Of course, since Tsuna had to wear the gloves 24/7 he had the gloves modified so that they were already in its transformed mode, excluding the flames and the bits of the gloves where they would hinder him from doing paperwork, since no full-fledged Mafia Boss wore mittens.

All the guardians of Vongola Primo sensed the sky flame instantly recognising who it belonged to.

"Nufufu, G, you almost killed Giotto's great great great grandson," said the melon head.

**(Sorry, Nufufu kept being changed to Kufufu XD)**

"Shut up Melon Head. How was I supposed to know?" growled G, like how Gokudera would if he nearly (accidently, according to Gokudera) killed Tsuna with a homing missile when he wanted to just take a stroll outside the mansion.

Tsuna looks around to see all of the First Generation Vongola Family seated or standing around a table. The illusionist, curious, tried shifting through Tsuna's mind and memories whether he was similar as Giotto. He got to a certain point where Tsuna and another man who looked like Cozart, were chopping watermelons. This instantly wiped off the smirk on his face remembering the time where Giotto was murdering the watermelons after an incident where he had 'somehow' destroyed an ally's mansion.

_Why did he have to have that… habit? _thought Daemon Spade.

Giotto follows the daze of where Tsuna was looking, making sure that his guardians were seemed 'sane' or at least kind looking. They all had looks of delight, whether they were thoughts of evil or bad, so he hoped that would surpass the intuition of Decimo of whether these great great great grandfathers of the 10th Generation Vongola families were good or bad people.

"Yo," whispers Tsuna as he nudged Giotto's shoulder, (I mean, Giotto is taller than him right?) "why do some of them look like they want to kill me?"

"Ah-" says Giotto, once again, "why do you ask?"

Tsuna just looked at all the guardians with a warm smile. He knew these people well enough. These people were the great great great grandfather of his Vongola Family and because of that, their personalities were technically the same as his guardians.

Now that he thought about it, did Reborn have any relative? The fact that he mentioned Reborn was unthinkable. Ever since Reborn's curse had been lifted, Tsuna had suffered hell. By the time he'd return back to his world in the mansion, there will probably be more destruction then with the poor mends on the mansion (which Gokudera would think would be a great effort) and more things to do such as paperwork, financial managements and paperwork for the paperwork. He simply sighted at his fate.

He was starting to think that he cover the entire planet with all the paperwork he has gone through. Sometimes, he really thinks that he should just destroy the Vongola Family to be paperwork free. He somehow ends up sitting to the right side of Giotto, who sat at the head of the table, and G seemed obviously sad of not being on the 'right side' of Vongola Primo.

"So, Tsuna. Would you like to tell us how you got here?" asked Giotto.

And so, Tsuna started from being in his office with the company of his pen, desk and paperwork.

After a short and intense fight between Hibari and Gokudera, Gokudera remembered his purpose as a useful Right-hand Man. After about 3 layers of walls had been destroyed by his storm blast, which completely missed the Skylark, he just stopped the fight so no further damage would be put onto the mansion.

The Skylark just went "Hn," and then put away his tonfa and left silently.

Within short planning, Gokudera found that the mansion wasn't made of many materials, only of wood, bricks and some steel frames.

"Uh. Gokudera-kun? Are you sure that looks right?" asks Yamamoto

Even though he was a pure genius, Gokudera was never interested in building so he would only have to do his best to fix it. It wasn't a good job, really, but it would have to do to impress the boss.

"Herbivore. Listen closely."

Yamamoto gulped. This wasn't good. Not for a second time of course.

"What?" growled Gokudera.

"All the ruckus with your stupid building prevents me from calming down. I will bite you to death as an alternative," says Hibari.

_Screw it. _Thought Gokudera. _I'll find another way to repair the mansion later._

"Haha, everyone-" says Yamamoto, but stops as Hibari's tonfa almost lands on him. _Looks like I'll have to go now~_

As Yamamoto walks off, the echoes of explosions and smashing walls sounded throughout the mansion. He tried going to the complete opposite where Mukuro happened to be.

"Ah Mukuro-san! I don't think it's a good idea to-" says Yamamoto, "that way?"

Mukuro simply smiles and laughs as he walked pass him to join whatever fight was happening.

Sighing, Yamamoto looks for the other illusionist.

"Yamamoto-kun is there anything you need?" asked Chrome as she came out of her office.

"Yes! Can you try conjuring some illusions and fixing the walls after the fight? I think that will make Tsuna happy," says Yamamoto.

She smiled and nodded. "Oh! I'll do that in a minute," she remembered, "I need to give some reports on the mission from last week to Bossu."

"Haven't you heard? Tsuna travelled to another world from Lambo's bazooka."

"Oh, okay." She hasn't heard that. Maybe the news wasn't spread that fast. Besides the reports, she didn't have much to do, and it would be good for her to exercise her illusion power.

"Also, have you seen Mukuro-sama?" asked Chrome as Yamamoto started to walk away.

"I think he's in the fight. So, ah, can you also help stop that fight too?" he asked, "even with my rain flames, I think you will stop Mukuro better than me."

"Tsuna, so, the 10 year bazooka was modified to take you to this world right?" said Giotto in a calm voice.

"Ye-yeah."

"Hmm. Well, we should at least tell you where you are," says Giotto. "G. You can explain."

Some of the guardians groaned. G usually made the most complicated explanations of things that are plain simple.

"Basically," starts G then going on to how the physics of how the Spirit World was existing and how it was linked to Earth. If you get what I mean, I mean etc, etc, ETCETERA etc.

"-So this world is endless and so it continues to build itself when one dies. Got it?" he said.

"Okay?" said Tsuna, only remembering the last statement G made.

"Shall we move on? Okay. G!" says Giotto.

"Yes Primo?"

"I advise you not to pick any fights until Decimo has safely returned back to where he's supposed to be," says Giotto. G simply nods, wanting to complain, however the look that the boss gave him made him understand that he would take care of anything if Alaude or Daemon would try taking advantage of this.

"Also-" said Giotto, interrupted by the click-clacking. At first, his flame on his forehead flickered in anger in being interrupted but as soon as he recognised who was making the sounds he froze. Every single man in the room froze too. Tsuna didn't think too much of it but when he heard them mutter one word.

"_Elena_."

When the blonde woman entered the main hall everyone was already standing getting ready to escape the wrath of the woman.

_Oh dear the love of god. Elena is going to kill my great great great grandson the moment he doesn't do something that she wants him to do. _Giotto only kept his smile and flame from going out of control. Tsuna could sense his ancestor's feeling and thoughts so he tried doing the same thing.

"Melon-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~ let's go shopping~" she says.

"Elena, I have-" starts Daemon.

"A mission? The last time I checked which was a moment ago, you don't have any missions," she pouts, which silences Daemon and wipes off the façade of his smile.

"What about you Primo? And who is this?" says Elena as she turns towards Tsuna.

"This is my great great great grandson Sawada Tsunayoshi, who is also Vongola Decimo," introduced Giotto.

"Okay. You aren't doing anything right?"

"I think he'll be helping me do the paperwork," says Giotto. If he said that, it meant that the woman was worse than paperwork, so Tsuna furiously nodded.

"Aww. You should get out of that dark office anyways. Come on everyone! Everyone is coming and if any of you refuse there will be _consequences,_" she says in a sing song voice.

"Tsuna," whispered Giotto, "Good luck. That woman will have a hell of shopping and you will probably either carry more or less than us."

"Don't worry, I've been through it before," replies Tsuna remembering the Acrobaleno Trials from the Future incident. After this hell, he'd get back and then he would get more work from Reborn, get beaten up by Reborn and then he would have do more paperwork. He reluctantly followed the group of the First Generation who followed Elena.

**I don't know why, but Giotto seems like the person would say 'Ah' a lot. This chapter is longer than the original's first chapter, SO YOU HAPPY? And also, as I read the old one, I think my grammar has somewhat improved. Ahahaha…**

**Bye bii~ Zaira Swift.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this was very late. I'm sorry. I was working on everything else and I had just moved homes so it's hard to organise right now. It was my birthday XD (17****th**** September) and during this week I've been trying to update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Feeling upbeat and enthusiastic that she had all of the 1st Vongola Generation with her, along with the special guest, Vongola Decimo, she tried in her efforts to gather her friends without anyone noticing, even her precious Melon Head.

"Is there anywhere you want to go in particular, Elena?" asked Daemon, to prevent her from getting ideas or scheming plans. The rest of the group were wondering what she had installed and Tsuna was slowly starting to make his plans to escape anyone's wrath when he returned back to his world.

The _normal _shopping trip consisted stacks of boxes and bags that would pile up taller than the person carrying it. Most of the first Gen had their ways. Daemon, being an illusionist, didn't really have to carry it because he would just alter the size, shape and weight of the shopping to his liking to carry around with one plastic bag. Giotto was usually in his Hyper Dying Will mode so he could carry it, but it was hard when there was something in his view, Alaude wouldn't carry a single thing because he would dump is all on G, who would carry extra from Giotto. Lampo, Asari and Knuckle would carry the same amount but Lampo, being a lazy person, would try and pile the shopping onto G.

"Elena?" She took out her cell phone and called 3 of her friends. Phones weren't technically supposed to exist during their time but G's constant visits to where Tsuna lived easily granted him access to the latest technology and along with the research of box weapons, flames etcetera (and don't forget the bills and expenses that Giotto has to sign.)

Within minutes, her friends, Frey, Belladonna and Margy, had arrived. Each one of them greeted Tsuna formally as Vongola Decimo and laughed and discussed how much Tsuna looked like Giotto, except younger, a brunette, less manlier and somewhat cuter.

Tsuna couldn't help but notice how each woman looked different from each other. Elena had long flowing blonde to gold hair along with an ankle length white dress which was made into layers and decorated with feathers to make her look more like an angel. It seemed the near impossible that _the _Daemon Spade would fall in love with such an _angelic _woman. The complete opposite of Elena was Frey, who was a brunette too, green eyes, in her mid-20s and wore black wherever possible. She had a black dress, frilly and layered, black ribbons tied and tangled in her hair, a black hat and scarf. Belladonna was a red head, blue eyes and wore a green summer dress which clashed against the colour of her hair. Somehow it did make her look like a rose. Then there was Margy who had raven black hair, wore a ribboned red dress and even had crimson eyes.

The fact how women shop makes the men wonder how they even have the space to store everything and how they shop in high heels, but with further thinking, it was pretty obvious that was why they were carrying everything. Even so, it was obvious that they had to carry everything for the women's entertainment.

Even though they were just in a forest, they had already arrived at a shopping area which was very similar to Namimori Shopping District. There were few people around, most of them all associated with the Vongola 1st Generation. People tipped their hats and bowed as they passed and some of them couldn't help but notice the extra person, Tsuna. As he walked pass a group of women, some of them blushed at Tsuna and when he noticed that he just smiled at them, hoping that would be enough for them to pass.

Though he had done these sorts of shopping trips before, like the Acrobaleno Trials, this sort of shopping was way heavier and harder.

"I haven't seen this before! What about this Margy?" said Frey as she picked up a small box containing a black leather watch with a silver edge. The watch was gently thrown on top of Tsuna's pile. He kept pushing on and went into Hyper Dying Will mode like Giotto was, making everything lighter and easier to carry. Some of the boxes shifted and moved as if there were creatures inside which could sense the sky flames.

If Reborn was there at that moment, he would shoot him and then force him to carry everything no in DW Mode. When Elena noticed him finally using his flames, she gave up giving him more shopping and instead gave it to Daemon as she watched him in amusement as he was discomforted by having more shopping.

Within moments, Giotto stopped as if he just remembered something.

"Ah, Tsuna," said Giotto. Tsuna did not like where this was going as Giotto seemed quite happy/stressed at the same time.

"Ye-hah?" replied Tsuna, sweat dropping.

"Can you hold this for a minute?" he said but without a word, Giotto dumped all the stuff on Tsuna who finally got a grip on how heavy it was even in HDWM. They all stopped, as the women went into a shop and everyone else stayed outside with their towering boxes and bags. Tsuna had to stand since if he put everything down, they would get dirty and then it would be harder to lift again. He looked to his right (since G was on Giotto's right) and then he watched as he took out some cell phones. Note _some. _

To be exact he took out 4 cell phones. Even Tsuna usually only had 2. Then he realised, would he be able to call everyone from there? He was interested in what he used the 4 cell phones for. Giotto also took out a small piece of paper with some writing on it from his breast pocket of his shirt.

"Yes. This is Vongola Primo and I would like to order a bus and limousine at XXX Shop. The bus is for the shopping… Don't ask how much shopping there is. And use your best 4 men to drive. Thankyou," said Giotto and onto the next phone.

"The mission will be cancelled for now. Alaude is currently busy, actually we all are. If he were to assassinate that family now- I said not now. We are all doing another mission which _will _cost our sanity and we may never have any mind to speak." Then the 3rd phone.

"No. Send the… bills and paperwork to this address: XXX Street, XXX. I will send one of my men to get it for me," he said and he took back his 2nd phone. "Get Ryan to pick up some stuff, I'll text the address." Then his 4th phone…

"My Guardian," he said then added, "also known as my Right-Hand Man, G," because G was currently listening to Giotto, "has been eagerly waiting for the new weapons. Send the new poison to the mansion along with the refill of arrows too."

He was just about to put them away when he took out his first phone and made one more call.

"Hello? Can you also get 3 watermelons? I would like them for afternoon tea," he said and then sighed. He stood there for a while when he felt like he forgot something.

"Kemkem, if you're finally finished, take back your stuff, please," said Tsuna as he quickly reminded him that they were currently shopping with the women and he had dumped all his stuff on Tsuna.

Giotto quickly nodded his head and prepared to take the shopping that he originally gave Tsuna. As soon as he had the shopping, the women came out of the shop and had finally decided to stop shopping.

Within seconds, a limousine and buss pulled up and there were 2 drivers for each vehicle. After putting everything in, the women ordered for some boxes to be put carefully and some taken out. Opening some, Tsuna realised that they had bought some technology but he knew they weren't as advanced as his world yet. They had computers, the watches weren't waterproof or digital, the phones were flip ones etc.

Some of the irregularly large boxes moved. The women went to their respective box that they had bought and each opened them. Margy had a red budgie with black tipped wings, Belladonna had a dark green snake with a glint of dark blue, which made Tsuna shudder since he was sure that he had been carrying that snake, Frey got a black pitbull puppy and Elena got a white kitten with blue-green eyes.

The bird nestled on Margy's shoulder, the snake wrapped itself around Belladonna's arm and neck loosely and the puppy and kitten were picked up by their owners. Every uncomfortably got into the limousine and they drivers were directed towards the mansion, or so they thought since the women always get their way.

**Gotta stop it here! Sorry!**

**Haha. I looked at all the women's names and I remembered how I got every single name, except for Elena of course. Frey came from a game Zenonia 3 (I made her the complete opposite to what the in game Frey is), Belladonna was just a twist from Blake Belladonna from RWBY and Margy was one of the peer support leaders I had earlier in the year.**

**I was thinking of making a YouTube channel to keep you updated and if you want me to answer any questions, things like that.**

**Bye Bii~ Zaira Swift.**


End file.
